


only for you

by chingaguline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingaguline/pseuds/chingaguline
Summary: “Let’s see who can come last. The winner gets to flick the loser’s forehead, 50,000 won, and the loser’s ass for a month.”





	only for you

**Author's Note:**

> basedfrom Talk to Me webtoon ch 50-51(??)  
> (unbetaed)

Dongyoung is drunk - tipsy, he stubbornly defends but Yuta doesn't agree. He also doesn’t agree that he should be bottoming tonight, nor actually involve himself in any sexual activity tonight. He pushes the younger away, stopping him from his nipping and suckling on his jaw and neck as a way of persuasion. “Baby, no means no.”

“Let’s make a bet.” He slurs and Yuta hums to say he’s listening, entertaining the other. “Let’s see who can come last. The winner gets to flick the loser’s forehead, 50,000 won, and the loser’s ass for a month.”

Yuta chuckles, loud. “You’re really drunk now. We already know who’s going to be the winner.”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself asshole. You’re just saying all of that because you know you’ll lose.” he whines. “You can never resist me.”

“Ahh,” Yuta protests, “in the end, you’ll just beg and say: Oppaa, pleaaase don’t hurt me. I’m so soorryyy.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it when I indulge you with your Oppa kink. Now shush and sit. I’ll start first.”

Dongyoung pushes Yuta to the bed, biting his lips in what he believes is sensual. Yuta keeps his poker face on, sitting casually in the center of the bed, eyes slightly drooping and lips forming a straight line. Dongyoung smirks as he tugs his shirt off him, confident that he’ll wipe that smug and bored look off Yuta’s face in a matter of minutes. The moment he’s blurted out about the bet, he’s already thinking of ways to excite the older male. He knows that Yuta is a sucker for his ass and thighs so he starts there.

He crawls on the bed, towards the other. He gives Yuta’s lips a sweet kiss before giggling and standing up, displaying to the older his tight, white briefs that are confining his hard on. He turns around and bends forward, showcasing his small but plump clothed cheeks to his lover. He stands too close to the older, making the distance of his ass and Yuta’s face barely 10cm. He sways his hips slowly and the small space between them seems to decrease with his every move. “Hmm, d’ya love the view? How turned on are you now?”

Yuta is quiet but he can feel him subtly nuzzling his face on his right ass cheek. “Not really exciting at all.”

The younger bends some more to peek at his lover’s crotch and pouts at the obvious lie. The prominent bulge in his boxers contradict his words and Dongyoung smugly stands up, only to remove his underwear. He throws the garment to his boyfriend then plops down in front of Yuta, hands flying straight to the hem of his boxers.

“After this you won’t be able to say that anymore.” He says, hand pulling down the fabric to release the older’s cock. He languidly strokes it, head dipping down to kiss the head from time to time.

Yuta grunts but still opts to play cool.

Dongyoung frowns at his stubbornness and pushes him down the bed. He spits on his hands and goes back to jerking his boyfriend off. When he’s satisfied with how stiff and slick the dick in his hands is and the muffled groans of Yuta with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, he slides up to his boyfriend’s waist, legs on each side and straddling the older.

He shifts, positioning Yuta’s cock between his ass cheeks before gradually sliding forward, keening at the sensation.

Yuta keeps on gulping and suppressing his pleasured noises, not wanting Dongyoung to feel like he is succeeding but with every drag of the younger’s ass cheeks on his sensitive shaft, his composure leaves him. “Ah, se-seriously!” he tries to sound annoyed but his voice cracks in the midst of it all. “You need to think of a better technique. I’m far from cumming, baby.”

“Are you sure?” He hums before pressing harder as he continues to rub on Yuta’s length. He throws his head back, loving the feeling every time the tip comes in contact with his hole. He whimpers at how his pucker almost sucks the head, almost taking it in. He curse Yuta in his head for making his asshole this sensitive with every stimulator possible.

He repeats this action, increasing and changing his speed once in a while, convincing himself that Yuta loves it too - based on how he moans and grips the sheets - but slowing down in a matter of minutes after coming down to his senses and almost begs Yuta to just fuck him from there on.

Pride holds down his voice the moment he opens his mouth to whimper for the older’s cock to be inside him. He needs to win this and own Yuta’s ass.

He halts his ministrations and leans in forward to kiss the other. He keeps on biting and groaning in the kiss, making it completely like the two of them - a mess. He trails kisses on Yuta’s body up from his jaw down to his chest, giving extra service to the other’s two hard nipples. He suckles on the left nub and plays with the right one with his thumb while languidly grinding against Yuta again. He goes back on showering the other’s body with kisses after the two pink nubs are glossy enough with his saliva. He leaves kisses on his sternum, then his belly button, his stomach, then his hip bone.  
Yuta knows what is coming when Dongyoung looks up at him through hooded eyes, leaning closer to the head of his cock and presses a soft chaste kiss there. He moves his hands, grasping the younger’s shoulder when he takes the hard and hot shaft inside his mouth.

Dongyoung is good at giving blowjobs, great even. He always pleasures Yuta by gradually taking all of the length, inch by inch, until the tip hits his throat.And that’s one thing Yuta loves about him and his big mouth; Dongyoung loves deepthroating and the fact that he has no gag reflex is something he is also amazed about. He’s sure to come in no time if Dongyoung continues.

With that in mind, he pushes Dongyoung off him who is only halfway through in taking in and sucking him.

“This is no good.” he complains, pushing the younger away when he tries to get closer to his bulge again.

Dongyoung stares at him before grinning, “Why? You almost about to come?”

He doesn’t answer and just rolls them to the side so now Dongyoung is below him. He dives in and peppers kisses on the younger’s jawline up to his ears, and nibbles on it.

“It’s not fair that you’re the only one doing it. It’s my turn now.”

Yuta palms Dongyoung’s hard on, stroking it as he hungrily attacks the younger’s collar bones. He copies just what Dongyoung did before, he slides down his body while giving every patch of skin presented to him a kiss and a suck.

Dongyoung suppresses himself by biting down on his lower lip, eyes closed and probably doing runs of unexciting events; like that time Yuta snorted milk out his nose but his efforts are all in vain when Yuta goes down on his aching, red cock.

Yuta gently caresses and gives his organ languid licks, dragging his tongue on the underside painfully slow and teasing. He looks up at Dongyoung and grins when he’s met the sight of the younger preventing himself from completely writhing under him. “You’re loving it, aren’t you?”

“No. I’m n-not even feeling anything a-at all.” he groans out a lie. Two can play the arrogant game Yuta started earlier, and Dongyoung wants to prove he isn’t the weak one.

“Really?” The older’s voice is muffled due to him nosing on the youngers sacs. He moves lower and starts peppering the skin surrounding his asshole a few kisses.

“Nope.” Dongyoung bites his lip again the moment Yuta finally runs his tongue on his entrance, badly wanting to prevent his noises to be unheard. His face scrunches up with every flick of the older’s tongue against his puckered hole. He moans loudly when Yuta pokes the tip in for a second but lies, saying he’s just messing with the other.

Annoyed, Yuta stops and sits back up. “You’re clearly enjoying this.”

“What? Of course not!” he prompts his body up, leaning down on his elbows.

“You’re always in denial. Why won’t you just accept the fact that I make you feel good.”

Dongyoung pouts, unable to retort something back to his boyfriend. Still keeping his pride stand firm and tall and asking himself if he’s that obvious.

“We won’t achieve anything with this.” Yuta mutters before holding on the youngers hips. “Let’s do it the same time.”

The younger yelps out in confusion when Yuta holds him tight and manhandles him until they’re a sixty-nine. He’s on top of the older, on his hands and knees, and is now facing his stiff member. His knees and legs are caging Yuta’s head, his cock dangling perfectly on top of his mouth. He quietly whimpers in realization on how extremely carnal this position is. He dips his head down, already tracing the prominent veins of the shaft presented to him. Yuta slaps his right ass cheek in response and groans, “Did I tell you to start already?”

Dongyoung whines, hearing Yuta say he’s lost 10 seconds.

Yuta holds the younger’s hips tightly with one hand and pulls on his hair with the other when he raises his head up, sucking on his lover’s balls already. He eyes Dongyoung as the younger trashing and whining around as he continue his work, only suckling and licking the balls harder. He licks up to his already abused and pink pucker, he goes back on running his tongue on it, letting go of his lover’s locks to hold him down on the waist. Dongyoung dives down, taking Yuta’s cock in his mouth immediately.

They moan at the same time, sending vibrations that make them detach themselves from each other, groaning and whimpering.

They keep up with their slow and teasing interactions but Yuta decides to up his game a little by pressing a thumb on the younger’s rim as he sucks on it. He also moves his left hand, softly sliding it on Dongyoung’s thighs before holding his member. Yuta starts to gently massage the length when he feels the head of his own cock hit the younger’s throat. If Dongyoung keeps it up, he’ll be done in no time and he doesn’t want that.

He inserts a finger in Dongyoung’s pucker then thumbs the slit of his shaft, causing the younger to pop his cock out of his mouth, moaning. Dongyoung wasn’t able to continue in giving him a blowjob for minute, he lays there on top of Yuta, only keening and gasping. He holds on to Yuta’s thighs and later on hits his boyfriend, groaning.

Yuta halts then Dongyoung takes him in his mouth again. They go back to their competition, suckling and touching each other.

Dongyoung decides to slide a hand to Yuta’s ass then traces his crack with a finger. He takes the muffled moan of the older as a positive sign so he slides the finger in. Yuta stiffens and Dongyoung thinks he now has the upper hand in this, the older doesn't back down though. Now, they both have a finger in each other’s ass, Dongyoung with a single teasing one and Yuta with two fingers, scissoring inside him.

Yuta inserts another finger in him after minutes of continued repeating ministrations. The tip of his fingers pokes the one spot that always makes him weak. He wantonly cries out with the head of Yuta’s cock still in his mouth. Yuta jolts, fingers accidentally going in deeper.

The younger whines, obviously repressing himself from cumming. Yuta grins, tongue playfully sticking out of his lips as he watch and press his fingers in deeper. Dongyoung grips Yuta’s thighs harder, nails digging on his skin as he shudders. When Yuta feels white, sticky fluid on his hand, he sighs in relief as he follows after his boyfriend, squirting his cum all on the younger’s face.

Whining, Dongyoung deflates on top of him. “I should’ve held it in longer.”

“I told you, you’ll never win against me.” Yuta laughs, pushing Dongyoung off him gently.

The younger continues on whining even if his face is currently covered with drying cum. Yuta feels giddy after looking at the sight, he leans in to peck Dongyoung on his lips who scowls in disgust.

“I have cum all over my face.”

“Yes, that’s why you have get up so I can help you clean up and punish you.” Yuta says, patting his bum then getting out of the bed to get wet tissues.

Dongyoung gets up and sits on his knees, waiting for his boyfriend in the middle of the bed with a frown. When the older gets back in the room, he chuckles at a pouty Dongyoung before crawling close to the younger to clean his face.

“You’re awfully childish when drunk.”

“I told you, I am not drunk.” He whines again.

“You’ve been whiny since earlier, how can oppa be convinced.” Yuta jokes, only for Dongyoung to push him away. “Aye, be good or I’ll hit you even harder later.”

Dongyoung behaves and sits still after, still pouting as Yuta clean him up. Once done, Yuta pats his legs, a little concerned if the younger is uncomfortable. Dongyoung hums then plops on his ass after

“You ready?” the older asks, throwing away the used wipes.

Dongyoung groans but lifts his fringe up to expose his forehead, “Pleaaase be gentle.”

He sees Yuta’s evil smile displayed before him so he closes his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the pain he’s going to feel later on.

Though, the expected pain doesn’t come. He feels something soft and plump come in contact with his skin. He opens eyes and meets the older’s neck. He pulls himself away, flustered.

"What?" He feigns innocence. "Did you really think I'd hit my beautiful boyfriend?"

Dongyoung grimaces, diving back down the sheets and covering himself. "I was so proud, I knew I'd win and buy lots of food and vitamins with that 50,000 won. And hitting you is also my pleasure. You cheater! You know my weakness and took advantage!”

He continues to grumble even when Yuta throws an arm over his covered body. “I should’ve won and own your ass.” He cries.

Yuta laughs, letting himself in the blanket and whispers to the younger’s ear. “But, you own my ass already. You own all of me.”

The younger trashes and moves the sheet off his head, “Stop being cheesy!” He proclaims, hitting Yuta then turning his back on him.

The older finds his antics funny and continues to laugh at him even when he’s scooting closer and wrapping a hand around Dongyoung’s waist. Albeit his grumbling, Dongyoung moves back, relaxing in Yuta’s warmth and letting the older spoon him to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i spent the first two days of 2018 sleeping and cramming this,,,  
> im sorry for this mess. i got stuck in smut so i distracted myself with another...smut fic  
> me, after inss(insf) part1: wow smut is hard  
> me, a week after: *writes another smut fic*


End file.
